THe present invention relates to a calorie calculator and, more particularly, to a calorie calculator with a menu retrieval function.
Conventionally, there has been proposed a type of calorie calculator for calculating the calorie depending on the type of food. However, the name of the food must be referred to in a guide book, so that the calculation procedure for counting the calories is rather troublesome because of the necessary use of the guide book.